Sweets
by Flightless503
Summary: "What, don't you like it?" he wrapped the pink tail once more around his finger. "You know I'm allergic to cats." The blonde giggled. "But not my species of cat." "Is that so?" "Mmm," Alois nodded and rolled over onto his back, stretching out to expose his stomach. "Won't you come pet me?" he purred. Long awaited trade with Rasu-Chi on dA. Gets a bit physical in here!


**Hey guys! I've started NaNoWriMo, but I haven't really been able to find a spark today – so I've decided to try and do a little warm up! This is a one-shot LOOONG overdue to rasu-chi on DeviantART! So here you are, my dear! X'D I'm hoping to get most (if not all ) of my updates done today as well – I got 14 hours of sleep so I'm doing pretty good today! :D Please enjoy! :3 **

**OwOwOwOwOwOwOwO**

Ciel's boyfriend was insane. That much he knew.

He also knew that his lips were very soft, and tasted wonderful. But he couldn't think about that, because then he _wouldn't _stop thinking about it until he stole a kiss from the unsuspecting blonde.

He knew that the boy would do anything for Ciel's attention (unfortunately). There had been many a time in which Ciel had been thoroughly embarrassed because of his boyfriend's behavior, all because Alois had wanted to be held or hugged or kissed.

Which led him to another thing he knew. He knew that his boyfriend loved to be touched. Not such a bad thing either, because Ciel liked being in contact with him. He liked the little things Alois did, like hold onto his sleeve as he followed him around, hug his arm, hold his hand for no reason, or hug his waist from behind and lean on his back. He liked the big things too – like when Alois would sit in his lap, snuggle under his sweatshirt while he was still wearing it, curl up next to him in bed when he spent the night, and of course, the way he acted when they… well… had their "sessions" (which were interrupted more often than not).

So he knew all these things, but even now he was both surprised and impressed at the lengths Alois had gone to this time.

"What, don't you like it?" he wrapped the pink tail once more around his finger.

"You know I'm allergic to cats."

The blonde giggled. "But not _my _species of cat."

"Is that so?"

"Mmm," Alois nodded and rolled over onto his back, stretching out to expose his stomach. "Won't you come pet me?" he purred.

Ciel looked at him for a moment, taking all of this in. Here the blonde was, decked out in a black v-neck shirt that barely covered his stomach – and it certainly didn't now with the way he was sprawled out on Ciel's bed – booty shorts, thigh-high pink striped stockings, and knee-length heeled boots. To top it all off, pink cat ears and tail.

And now the boy was asking Ciel to pet him.

It was almost too much for him.

"Why?"

"All cats like to be petted, Ciel, just come _stroke _me, I'll purr for you."

The silver-haired boy clenched his fists. Where in the world had Alois gotten this idea, and _how _had he known that it would affect Ciel so much?

"Alois, you're being ridiculous, put something else on, _right now_."

"You sound like you're in a hurry, Ciel, whatever for? Do you think you won't be able to control yourself much longer?" he giggled, bringing his fingers to his lips he ran his tongue along the skin, imitating a cat that licked its paws.

This was the breaking point for seemingly-composed teenager. Striding forwards, he took Alois' wrists in his hands and held them down, bringing his lips close to the blonde's and watching him for a reaction.

"_Meow~_"

And Ciel was gone, replaced by the more aggressive Ciel that Alois was often capable of tempting out of him.

They kissed, long and passionately, Ciel finally releasing Alois' wrists allowing the other boy to wrap his arms around his partner's neck.

The blonde let out a soft moan against the other's lips, tightening his hold.

Ciel broke the kiss, brushing is lips against Alois' a few more times in breathless kisses, before making his way along the other's jaw, nuzzling into his neck and gracing the pure skin with more light touches.

Alois trembled, slightly out of pleasure and slightly out of nerves. It didn't matter how many times he engaged in such things with his boyfriend or how much he loved it; when Ciel touched him like this he always got nervous.

Ciel pulled away and lifted Alois up, seating him in his lap, the other's slender legs wrapping firmly around his torso, and leaning him against the wall. "Cats like to sit in their master's laps, don't they?" he said breathlessly, his arms snaking firmly around the other's waist as he leaned into the blonde's neck again, kissing up and down along the skin.

Alois blushed, his arms wrapped around his boyfriend's neck as his own was graced with kisses. "C-Ciel," he managed to squeak, his eyes squeezed shut and his legs tensing around the silver-haired boy.

Ciel ignored his weak cries as he nibbled at the skin, fingers dipping a bit lower than normally intended, under the waist of Alois' shorts.

Alois let out a small cry of surprise, and pressed in closer to Ciel, his hold tightening with every kiss, every touch. The silver-haired boy finally pulled away from the blonde's sensitive neck, and brushed their lips together, engaging in several small, yet passionate kisses. His lips moved softly against Alois', gentle and loving and thoughtful.

"I love you." He said softly, running his nose along Alois' jaw before placing a fragile kiss in the spot just behind his ear.

"I-I," Alois was breathless, lifting his face to rest their foreheads together. "I love you too, Ciel."

They kissed a few more times, soft and quiet and not nearly as fast-paced as Ciel's previous kisses had been.

The blonde's legs loosened from around Ciel, and the other boy's fingers moved from his shorts to between his shoulder blades, slipping under the shirt to press against the warm skin.

"You taste sweet," he said softly, nibbling at Alois' bottom lip.

The blonde blushed deeply again, responding by pulling his mouth away from Ciel's and kissing his nose before hugging him and resting his head on his shoulder. "I know how much you like sweets," He said sheepishly, still blushing.

"Oh yes," Ciel replied, holding him close. "I do love them." He nibbled at the base of Alois' neck, before relenting in his affections and continuing to simply hold him there, warm and safe. "It would be nice if you'd dress up like this more often." He said, grinning. "You're right, I'm certainly not allergic to _your _species of cat. "

Alois' giggle was muffled by Ciel's shirt, but the other boy noticed nonetheless. He held his boyfriend tighter, and sighed contentedly.

"Ciel?"

"Hm?"

"_Meow_."

**OwOwOwOwOwO**

**Lame ending, I know, but I didn't know what to do! X'D I hope you liked it, I tried to make it as fluffy as possible without crossing over my own borders X'D Tell me what you think! I would love to know! :D **

**Huggles, **

**Emzi**


End file.
